Category talk:Captains of the List
Flag officers Flag officers should be present there also as former Captains (SG).--dotz 11:45, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Is it possible to sort them by chronology (when they hit the List)?--dotz 11:46, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Lawful supposition The first war: CO of BC and ships of wall. The second war: CO of ships of wall. --dotz 22:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Rank caregories tree All admirals were ensigns somewhene. May be senior ranks categories should be part of junior ranks categories?--dotz 19:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I think we should not complicate the structure of the categories to much, Dotz. After all the categories are there to help users navigate between the pages, not represent the inner structure of the content. Otherwise we have to categorize every character-related category with every other one and the whole thing becomes pointless. And we should try to limit character categorizations to the latest known rank, otherwise every character is in almost every rank category. The whole thing should still be useful for those less accustomed to the content then us. -- SaganamiFan 22:06, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Captains Do we assume that every Captain only referred to as "Captain" is senior grade? -- SaganamiFan 22:13, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :No. The first war: CO of BC and ships of wall. The second war: CO of ships of wall. (if exact rank not mentioned). --dotz 08:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) And, references to "Captain" are contextual as they may be to the commanding officer of, say, a destroyer who is not likely to be an actual Captain by rank (eg, only be a Commander or something). Captain has several meanings, 1st the commanding officer of an independent unit (in this case most especially a hyper-capable unit, but not limited to such) and 2nd a rank. In the last case there are several possibilities, including Junior Grade and Senior Grade as well as the confusing case of a Captain acting as a Commodore commanding both a ship and a squadron as HH did at Grayson before the Alliance. At least that's how it's more or less done in the Royal Navy (UK) and the US Navy (these are of course, wet navies, in case anyone has taken HH's various navies too seriously as the real thing!). Wikipedia ww 10:41, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Captains are called captains if they commaned any type of ship or independet small craft. They can be any rank that the commaned alows for. Currently in the USCG they have PO2's who commaned 35ft motor rescue boats who are called captians. But if the boat is attached to a larger vessel they are called craft masters. Also there can be only one captain of a ship even if the First Space Lord is abord he has no command athority at all. --John964 19:27, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I will throw out flag officers from here, leaving referrence to them, as former Captains (SG). All characters categorized as "Captains" were categorized such way because of their rank. Talking about SD, DN and BC - their skippers have to be promoted to the rank of Captain (SG). BTW I am going to implement "warship commanders (RMN)", "prize masters (RMN)" and "acting ship commanders (RMN)" categories.--dotz 19:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I suspect that there is no requirement that those assigned to command BC, DN, or SD to be promoted to Captain. I'm not aware of any such in the US Navy or Royal Navy. Insead what I think is going on is what Admiral Janecek discussed with his 1st and 2nd Space Lords when the idea of reinforcing Sidemore Station arose. The Admiral commanding there was too junior to command the contemplated increased station and so a replacement would have to be found. Similar discussions by Admiral Cortez (a better source than Janecek, I suppose) with the same theme. A command slot opens and there is a need for someone with the experience and record and competence to fill it. In the case of large ships, only those who are already Captains are likely to match the need. Admirals are too senior (should be commanding something like a task force or some such) and lower ranks are unlikely to have the necessary experience. So it happens that only Captains are assigned to command large ships, but it's not because the CO of such a ship must be a Captain. It just works out that way. Wikipedia ww 04:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC)